


Promise

by ffwriter2018



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: The girls make promises to each other before their graduation.





	Promise

If there was one thing Cheryl knew it was that Toni was the best thing to ever happen to her. She grew up thinking she was never capable of finding love or being loved. That all changed when she met Toni. When they first met Cheryl was still the HBIC especially towards Toni and the serpents. Toni ended up seeing right past Cheryl’s act continuing to ignore the red heads bitterness. Cheryl finally confided in Toni after realizing the pink haired serpent wasn’t giving up. It was the best decision Cheryl made. Yea their relationship has had many ups and downs, a breakup and makeup they always found their way back to each other. Cheryl knew she couldn’t live without Toni but they were still kind of young to get engaged but that didn’t stop Cheryl from wanting to show Toni how much she meant to her. That she wanted forever with Toni.

 

It was the week of their high school graduation both girls were stressed with last minute graduation problems, last minute college paperwork and life as a teenagers in a relationship. Cheryl also was distracted by the box that lays in her backpack with a promise ring she plans on giving Toni at some point before graduation. Her and Toni have had many conversations about their life before they met each other. Their hopes and dreams after graduation, their future together. They both decided that they didn’t want to go to different schools so they applied to schools that offered both of their career choices. Toni journalism and photography and Cheryl’s want to become a guidance counselor or social worker so she’ll need her degree in Sociology and Psychology. They both know college is going to be so much harder than high school but they were doing it together no matter what. Cheryl got through the next 3 days without Toni finding the box. The last few days as high school students,were the most exhilarating and beautiful experience to end that chapter of their lives.

The morning of the graduation Cheryl was up earlier than normal. Stressing about graduating and giving Toni the ring. She laid in bed looking at her girlfriends wondering how she got so lucky to be loved by her. Cheryl started tearing up just reminiscing about the last two years with Toni and the future they’ll have together. She wiped her tears as she got out of bed went over to her bag and pulled the box out placing it in her sweatpants that she took from Toni. She wasn’t sure when or if she would do it this morning but she was doing it at some point. It was only a few minutes since she’s been in the kitchen when she feels like she’s being watched. She smiled at just the fact Toni doesn’t say anything and just stands there watching her. Cheryl thinks she’ll have some fun. She honestly didn’t hear her and only felt eyes on her. Just the thought of trying to scare Toni Cheryl starts to giggle but she fights it. Until the perfect moment she turns around and yells scaring the crap out of Toni, she is a ball of laughter on the floor. It was in that moment Toni knew she could never live without Cheryl. “Babe what the hell!?” Toni says through laughing “how did you know I was behind you?” “I felt you standing there and I had to mess with you love.” Cheryl says with the biggest smile walking towards Toni giving her a kiss.

“Good morning babe.” Toni smiles as she watches Cheryl finish making their teas. “How come your up so early?” Cheryl asks handing Toni her cup walking over to the table. “I could ask you the same thing. Your never normally up this early even on school days. Are you okay?” Toni lays her hand on Cheryl’s rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. Cheryl sits there for a few moments looking at Toni. “I love you.” Cheryl breaks the silence that fell between them. “And I love you. Are you sure you ok?”Toni now has both of her hands on Cheryl’s. Cheryl takes a deep breath she takes both of Toni’s hands in hers kisses them and looks Toni dead in the eyes. “I love you with everything I am. Our high school years are over today. We start a new chapter and a new life putting behind all the craziness that high school threw at both of us. If it wasn’t for you I don’t know if I would be graduating today. I know we are young but I.” Cheryl pulls her hand away from Toni pulling the box out of her pocket and held it out towards Toni who had tears in her eyes. “This isn’t an engagement ring even thought I can not wait until the day that I get to ask you to marry me. This is a promise ring.” Cheryl opens the box revealing a thin silver band with one stone that was the color of magenta a mix of red and pink with the words “my love” engraved inside the band. “This is my way of showing you I only and will only ever want you. I’m promising to show you everyday how much I love you. I promise to work hard for us always. I promise to always try.” Cheryl is about to say something els but can’t when Toni leans in and kisses Cheryl with everything she has all her emotions laced in that kiss.

 

They sit with their foreheads pressed against each other tears streaming down their faces. Each just individually wrapped up in what just happened. Cheryl pulled away first wiping Toni’s eyes then her own. She pulls the ring out of the box and holds it out. “So? Will you?” Cheryl asks with a smile and a tilt of her head looking at Toni. Toni smiles nodding her head yes. Cheryl places the ring on Toni’s fingers, gives her hand a kiss. Toni is just looking at the ring then back to Cheryl. “It-its stunning babe, I love it. Come with me.” Toni is holding her hand out for Cheryl to follow her. Once they reach the room Toni leads Cheryl to sit at the end of their bed while Toni walks over to her side of the bed and digs through her night stand until she finds what she’s looking for. Once she finds the small black box just like the one she saw a few short minutes ago she stands up straight, looks over her shoulder locking eyes with her beautifully girlfriend. She turns around completely admiring Cheryl for a moment before walking over to stand in front of Cheryl. “How long?” Toni questions nodding down at her ring. “I’ve had it on me for 2 months. I always knew you were the one for me but I went to start having it customized about 6-7 months ago. ” Cheryl answered honestly looking into her girlfriends big brown eyes. “You’re incredible do you know that Cheryl?” Toni smiles taking Cheryl’s hand sitting next to her girlfriend, placing the box behind her. Cheryl doesn’t see it, focusing on the women sitting in-front of her.

Toni looks into her girlfriends eyes and can’t help but smile. “When I first saw you at the car races I knew I needed to get to know you. I was so intrigued and in awe of your assertiveness. The way you take over a room when you walked in. When you opened up to me after the movie I knew I needed to know everything about you. I feel in love with your determination, vulnerability and your insecurities. I’m promising you that I will show you everyday that you deserve to be loved. I promise to continue to love all that you are and all you become. I promise to always fight for us together and individually. I promise to always try.” Toni wipes Cheryl’s cheek then reaches behind her back opening the black box that has a silver band with two stones one pink one red with the phrase “always, your TT” engraved on the inside. “Babe?” Toni smiles cause Cheryl hasn’t taken her eyes off the ring. Toni takes it out of the box and places it on Cheryl’s finger. Cheryl lunges on to Toni kissing her while smiling, crying and laughing.”How long?” Cheryl mimicked Toni’s question as she pulls Toni up so her legs are wrapped around Toni’s waist.”Well I’ve only had this one for a month because the first one wasn’t what I wanted for you. It took months for me to feel like this is what you deserved. Everything either felt to small or not enough. But this is a stone representing you and a stone representing me, on one band together always. I’ve been planning this about 9 months. I was planning on giving you this after graduation, but where I have my ring I wanted you to have yours so we both can start this new journey together.”Toni says those last words with the brightest and biggest smile. They sit there basking in their love completely in a trance. “Are you ready for today TT?” Cheryl pushes a strand of hair out of Toni’s face. “I’m ready for any day that I get to spend it with you.” Toni leans up kissing Cheryl. Both girls are no longer worried or stressed about today’s graduation,only focused on each other and their love.


End file.
